percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Days of Boom: Chapter 11
Eleanor Clatter XI I Join Team Alpha "Uh, can we have that, person I'm guessing is a daughter of Poseidon?" the black-haired girl told me. "It's for a very important mission." "Like I said just recently, I want in. I mean, I just helped you escape dead gladiators, I think that deserves a fair prize, no?" I say. I figured that would do the trick. "Sorry, but -" the soaked boy said, seeming a bit confident. "Fine. You're in." The red-head guy told me. "Thank you. Well I guess right now would be the proper time to introduce myself. I'm Eleanor Clatter, daughter of Poseidon." I say, trying to sound formal. I couldn't have these guys thinking that I'm some unimportant liability. I've went through a lot, no doubt. "Yeah, the wave said it all," one of the guys chuckled. "but anyway, I'm Nolan Swift, son of Hermes, this is Daniel Redson, son of Hephaestus, Jarred Rekker, son of Apollo, April Wind, daughter of Aeolus, and last but definitely ''not least, Joseph Mierek, son of Zeus." Nolan said pointing at each one. "Woah, two Big Three children," April said, slightly dazed. I figured that this conversation would turn into a game of "Who's More Powerful" so I decide to change the conversation to something a tad bit important. "So this map," I begin holding it through two of my fingers. "what's it for?" "Okay, well there's this thing called 'The Olympian League' - it's a fighting force. And we're Team Alpha." Daniel explained, as I nodded. "And just recently Team Alpha has been sent on a mission. You see, there are 6 bombs scattered everywhere in the world right now, by a group called 'The Burning Sun'. You can recognize the members of The Burning Sun by the tatoo they have of it." "And so far, we've gotten two of the bombs. One was in Notre Dame in Paris, and this one which Dan just deactivated." Nolan said. I studied what they said. I guess I could be valuable in this mission. "Hmm, alright, I'm in!" I say, a bit excited. I handed the map to Dan, as he reached his hand out for it. "Excellent," Jarred muttered, a smile planted on his face. Dan studied the map. His eyes moved everywhere, but stopped at random places for a while. We all stood there anxiously seeing where the closest bomb could possibly be. Finally, Dan closed the map. "Well, everyone," he began, "tonight, we head to the home of the gods - Greece." We stopped at Maccheroni, that is ultimately the Roman version of the American Fast-Food resturant McDonalds, which was on street Piazza delle Coppelle, 44 Rome 06 6830 7895. "What part of Greece do you think the bomb may be in?" Joe asked just as curious as I was. "Perhaps Athens? That is wear Athena's precious Olive Tree is, not to mention the place is named after her," I say as I pour myself a glass of water. "It could be anywhere, Eleanor. From Athens to Olympia to Volos to Kavala to Crete - anywhere." Jarred speaks up. Dan thought about it for a moment. "Yeah," he said. "Okay, tonight, we go to the train station and head to Greece," he said quietly looking around to see if anyone could hear us. "What else does the map show?" Nolan asks. "This map only shows one bomb location, the one in Greece. Nothing else." he gritted his teeth. Nolan sighs. "How long will it take us?" "Hmm, by bus," he paused to think. "about 21 hours." Which I guess seemed okay. "And by train?" Both Joe and Jarred asked. "16 hours," I answered. Right then, the waiter came. She was wearing a white collar shirt with an apron skirt and had 6 dinner menus and a note pad in her hands. "Would you like anything?" she asked politely. "Uhm, do they have wine here? That's all I want at the moment. Thank you," I say gently. We one by one grabbed the menus from the lady's hand, when I tried to grab it, she said, "No, no. This not menu, this, eh, store confidentiality." her Italian accent showed brightly. Why couldn't I see the menu? Right then, she dropped it. I grabbed it and gave it to her, when I saw her palm have a Burning Sun tatoo! I gasped, but acted as if it was a loud breath. "Well never mind about the menu, then. Confidentiality is confidential, right? Heh heh," I snap at the women. I sit back down in my chair quickly. "Guys, that lady," - I make a bare noticable point - "has a Burning Sun Tatoo!" "Why didn't you whoop her butt then, Eleanor?" April says a bit angry. "We're in a public resteraunt! People are eating, watching!" I say, trying to reason with April. "You think I can just casually pull a wave over here!" I say looking around. "Do you think her not letting us see that 'store confidentiality' may have to relate to anything involving being a part of The Burning Sun?" Joe asks. "Possibly," Daniel said calmly. "I say, we go into the kitchen, try to find that lady, grab that 'store confidentiality, then whoop - their - *ss." We all got up from the table at an instant, and casually, yet sneakily, walked pass the waiters, pass the tables, and into the kitchen. I gripped on SpEAr, my Celestial Bronze shapeshifting sword/spear that can call over waves. When we got in there, it was ''not ''a kitchen. It was completely empty, but with about 11 people practicing against eachother for duels, I guess, and at the left corner of the room there was the 'store confidentiality' papers sitting on a small desk. Right when we set a toe into the room, they all noticed us. "Alright, Burning Sun members," Jarred said confidently. "it's time to kick your butt." I run for the 'store confidentiality' paper, however I was stopped by the waiter. She was in a rather boxing style stance and punched me on my right shoulder, however not enough for me to express my pain. She then proceeded to try to hitting me on my other shoulder, when I ducked and grabbed her legs, making her fall. Being Cyrokinectic, I used my ability to make a chunk of ice fall on her face, making her go unconscious. I ran to the desk, only to find out that one of The Burning Sun members in here must've taken it. I looked around the room. Daniel was throwing fire at 4 members, none of them coming near him, however they persistently dodged him, and he only caught them half of the time. Nolan was using a special sledge hammer that seemed to be forged by Hephaestus, while Joe was using what seemed like a Celestial Bronze sword. Both of them were going against the same three members. Then I saw April and Jarred who were using their bows from a distant. It seemed that the three members they were going against knew when and where the arrows were going to hit. I figured they needed the most help. "Need some help, guys?" I ask. "Yeah," Jarred says oddly out of breath. "Help would be good right now." I grab SpEAr out, when I got an idea. "Jarred, April." they look at me. "I'll use Hydrokinesis to throw water at them, that way they'll get distracted and that will be your advantage to shoot them." I say in a low enough voice for them to hear, yet not The Burning Sun members. Water blasts out of the palm of my hand as I bring it up, hitting a member. At that instant, April and Jarred shot their bows. April's hit his leg while, Jarred's hit his chest, which knocked him out... probably permanently. I looked at the next one, and did the same thing. April hit him on his ear, while Jarred hit his arm. Looked at the last one, did the same thing. April hit him in his stomach while Jarred hit his forehead. He instantly fell to the ground. "Thanks, El," April says. "Not a problem," I reply. April runs to help Nolan and Joe, while Jarred and I ran to help Daniel. Jarred and him stood distant from the members, while I run up with SpEAr in my hand. Jarred goes against one, Daniel goes against one, while I go against one. I Slice him on his arm, and try to hit him on his left hip, when he ducked making me hit my ''own hip. I express my pain very vividly, feeling the blood slowly come out, almost about to fall but I continue to fight. She tries to hit my face, but I sidestep. I try to jab SpEAr, but she once again ducks; only this time, as I brought my sword down, it hit her straight into her spine, making her ultimately fall. Once I look up, I notice Nolan, Joe, and April were standing in front, three guys, all 3 of them having blood gushing out of their chest, then I look at Danny and Jarred looking down at 2 guys; one having 2 arrows right in his hip, while the other's shoe was on fire. I splash water on it. As I look at the member who's shoe was on fire, I notice there was a paper in his pocket. It must be the 'store confidentiality' paper! I grab it and open it. There was absolutely nothing. Just a blank 2-piece of laminated paper. Then I notice right in the middle in the tiniest font ever, it says, "Bomb in Greece is in: The Heart," I read out loud. "The Bomb in Greece is in 'The Heart - The Heart of the Gods, it must be." That must mean this next bomb is in Mount Olympus, the original home of the gods. --Hermione Chase Category:The Olympian League Category:Days of Boom Category:Hermione Chase Category:Chapter Page Category:Earth-865